


试爱（5）

by aaa007



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Summary: 感谢阅读
Relationships: 承花 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	试爱（5）

空条承太郎托着他的腰上下颠倒了位置，花京院双膝跪在白床单上，小腿和脚腕都勾成了一条笔直的弧线，滚热粗长的性器插在他湿软的后穴里转动了微妙的角度，顶在内壁软嫩的凸起上。蹭的他脊背酥麻，小穴里又喷出淋漓的热液。  
羞耻的他的脚趾都蜷缩起。  
被撑的浑圆的穴口又感觉到轻微的胀痛，男人埋在他身体里那根热烫的性器硬的更厉害了。  
花京院低头和他亲吻，小声盘问他，“你怎么……又……”  
“宝贝儿，你咬的太紧了，里面好多水。”空条承太郎按下他的后颈，让omega俯在他的胸口。  
花京院被他的浑话羞臊的满脸通红。  
“你……你别说了……”  
男人忍着笑，他伸手去拉花京院的手，分开他握的紧紧手心，细长的手指都贴在自己的指缝里，他羞的肩膀都通红。修长的腰身在光下透出情欲淡粉的颜色，凸起的脊背拱起，他瘦的漂亮，连皮肉都被汗水浸润的白腻，肌肉纤长柔韧，特别像美术绘本上用来作参考的秀美人体。只有脊背上串起的珍珠散发出腥涩的气味，汗水和体液冗杂，又潮又热，和omega清新的苦橙香气蹂躏成一寸一寸湿润发软的皮肤，被他把握在手心里，落下缠绵悱恻，欲望沉重的吻，染成通红的颜色。  
和花京院做爱比他想的感觉还要好。  
他想拥有这个人，不止是身体，是花京院的全部。  
omega像一个全新未拆封的礼物，空条承太郎拆开丝带，一层一层剥落他的包装。

花京院跨坐他身上小幅度地晃动着腰身，嫩软的后穴包裹着成年alpha勃起的性器，粗长微弯的龟头抵在他闭合的生殖腔口，坏心眼的男人刻意挺动健硕的腰胯，粗硬的肉物捣在幼嫩的瓣膜上又酸又麻。他试着吞吐了一会儿，腰身就被插的酸软，每次起身抽出时，承太郎都刻意把玩他的手指，拉着他的手腕。  
被操的合不拢腿的omega被扣在他的胸口，他又重重地顶进去，紧致狭窄的甬道被狠厉地撑开，他的尾椎都是胀痛的，小穴却夹的又紧又软，敏感点被反复摩擦的快感像是浪潮铺天盖地，打的花京院哭叫出声，“疼……你别……不要了……啊……”  
他的后背化成了水，嫩软的穴被卷曲粗糙的耻毛磨的通红，内壁摩擦的红肿，还在失禁似的泌出潮热的蜜液，交合的地方都被男人粗暴地抽插翻出了白沫，水声清晰地快烫伤花京院的神经。  
“只有疼，不舒服吗？”空条承太郎吻着他的嘴唇，把两瓣被咬的肿胀的唇含在舌头上温柔地舔舐。  
“不舒服不做了好不好？”他坏透了，狠狠顶了几下omega被搅的湿淋淋的小穴，龟头下粗硬的肉棱在内壁的凸起上刮过，花京院的腿根抽搐，小穴夹着他的东西，根本放不开。他要高潮还差那么一点儿，脊背痒的难耐，穴肉一缩一缩地含吮着alpha的东西。却无法深入，空条承太郎钳住了腰，动弹不得。紧致的后穴被酸胀的快感吊着不上不下，骨头缝里被虫蚁爬过似的酥酥麻麻地痒，内壁上被操的烂红的软肉都痒，要alpha进来狠狠地操他才能舒服。急促又汹涌的快感改停留在身体的回忆里，后穴被告的发软湿透，沥沥淅淅从那张被操的红肿小嘴里流出来是咸涩潮热的体液，肉褶还被撑的松软，艳红的小肉花被高热的液体润湿，隐隐的刺痛在花京院的血肉里作祟。他仰起白嫩的脖颈，“要……舒服的……”  
“你动动啊……”  
他的视线被眼泪模糊看不清空条承太郎的样子，又凶又急。男人温热的唇覆上来，吻在他的额头和眼睛上。  
omega的后穴被他的热物塞满了，腰身微微拱起，像一只猫，小腿颤巍巍地勾在他的肩上。  
他和花京院对视，看见他眼底的软弱无助，他们严丝密缝地交缠在一起，信息素交融像融化的焦糖，裸露的每一寸皮肉都被体液淋透，又甜又腥。  
脊背酥麻，他什么都顾不得了，顾不得是跌落悬崖，顾不得粉身碎骨，只剩下被男人占有的痛苦和快活的欲望如此真实，他肿痛的眼角，身体里的快感，他被高高抛上又落在那根滚烫粗硬的性器上，心脏都被搅的四分五裂。  
然后他吻着空条承太郎的嘴唇，被抱在温暖的胸口，他插的很深，花京院又痛又爽。  
最后做了三次，omega明显体力不支，标记时花京院靠在他怀里，赤条条的后背贴在男人的胸口，空条承太郎抚摸他的小腹，他吻在花京院的后颈上，锋利的齿尖刺进那块泛红凸起的柔软皮肉，腺体的敏感度高于他的想象，花京院一直在战栗，从温热的甜腥气中不断涌出清新馥郁的苦橙香气，跳跃的气味因子钻入他的鼻腔，让人上瘾的味道。比活跃的橙香更薄更轻的气味，微苦的像还没有成熟的果实。他贪婪地汲取omega身上的气味，咬破的皮肉在他的舌头上散发出花京院独有的香气，让人上瘾，血脉喷张，他有些失控。难以忍受地舔过他酥软香甜的皮肤。  
花京院呜咽着求他轻一点。  
生殖腔被挤开，他轻轻地握着男人的腿根后入，他浑身都是汗，两个人的体液融合，分不清是谁身上的气味，勃起的阴茎插入被操的烂红的小穴里，花京院抓着他的手指。并不长的指甲都陷进他的皮肉里，他疼的很了，只剩下喘气的声音，又累又困，酸胀感难以言喻。  
他正在被空条承太郎标记。  
成结的过程并不好受，比做爱少了快感，对高潮后的omega来说只是被动承受刺痛的结合，以及漫长的射精过程。  
只是想到从此以后这个人便是他的爱人了，花京院还是偏过头去亲吻他的唇角。

早上起来天气很好，天空白的几乎透明，日光茂盛。酒店是落地窗，纯白的的窗帘透过像是夏天又倒回来的太阳，又热又暖，像是到处都在闪闪发光。  
空气里干燥清新，没有别的气味了，大概是空条承太郎早上起来通过风，所以这里只有一点植物的草木香。他订的房间外面是露天阳台，铺了许多新鲜的玫瑰和青蔷薇，藤蔓隔开一小片清凉的影子，气味闻起来舒服极了。  
他哪里都痛，起身的时候踩在毛毯上险些摔跤，叫人看见了又得闹笑话。花京院庆幸他不在。  
他洗澡时对着镜子看自己的身体，腰像是折断了，浑身的骨头都像童话故事里摔碎了又重塑的陶瓷兔子，腰窝里承太郎的指印还没消去，留着几道青紫，没有花京院想的那么严重。他试着摸了摸，痛感倒是没有了，反倒叫人想起来昨晚的香艳情景，他跨坐在男人身上哭着叫他给自己，耳根后的皮肤有些发烫。  
后颈上的伤口没有愈合，他的牙印和温热的触感都还清晰，粗糙的舌头反复地舔舐他敏感的皮肤。像是裸露的血肉都被舔的一塌糊涂，丑态毕出，他脱了睡衣，赤裸裸地站在镜子前。  
除了胸口的吻痕，其他地方倒没什么印记。  
他做事总留有分寸，不显山露水，也不会白白挨着，花京院闻到他身上的气味。已经有了变化，温和的苦涩的气息，淡淡的。  
他在浴缸里泡了一会儿，才瞧见腿根上青青紫紫的痕迹，被撞的，真是的。做的太激烈了，虽然有痕迹的地方都是衣服底下，承太郎先生故意的。  
酒店里的洗浴用品他都用不惯，承太郎先生很随意，他好像并不在意这些，花京院也没有准备别的，有些东西都是崭新的。他总还记得是一个人，拿了未开封的东西又放下，想到这些事又都是承太郎负责的，总归是结婚了。  
他开始试着相信他。  
花京院从备用的医疗箱里找到创口贴，他踮脚拉开衬衫的领口，小心翼翼地把后颈上的伤口遮住了。  
其实不明显，一般应该不会有人注意到，他担心万一，免掉不必要的麻烦。  
身上的味道怎么也遮不掉了，属于承太郎先生的气味，很温暖也很好闻。  
他做好这一切，空条承太郎刚好回来。  
打了照面，花京院正在穿那对樱桃耳坠。对了好几次都对不上耳孔，不知道是不是真的体力耗费的太多，他的胳膊都酸胀。  
alpha还站在他身后看着他。  
他都听到承太郎先生忍得很辛苦的笑声。  
他转身对着男人晃了晃手里的樱桃。

他微微偏过头，承太郎先生的手指轻轻地捏着他的耳垂，他的指腹上有细小的裂开的薄茧，蹭的他柔嫩的耳肉痒痒的。  
花京院没让别人给他做过这件事，不自在地摇晃脑袋，倒向另一边。  
“别动……”空条承太郎低声抚摸他的后颈，像抓兔子似的捏住了花京院细长的脖颈，“我怕弄疼你。”  
他安静地低着头，像只被猎人套牢的小兔子，卷曲的红发垂在额前，被落地窗透进来温热的光源照射的红艳，颜色鲜艳漂亮，比花店里精心修剪的红玫瑰还要可爱。额头和眼睛都清爽干净，他凑得近了，就闻到花京院后颈上已经有alpha炙热的气息，微微发烫。  
他的信息素温柔地包裹着花京院的皮肤。  
衬衫下隐约可见omega雪白肢体上的吻痕。  
清醒的认知极大地满足了空条承太郎的占有欲。  
耳肉被凉冰冰的耳饰穿过时有清润温凉的触感，光滑而纤细，承太郎先生的动作很轻也很慢。  
花京院想告诉他耳朵上的伤口早就已经愈合了，他也穿过那个伤口千百次，他试过很多遍，知道不会再疼痛。  
可是那始终是道细小的孔，留在柔嫩的皮肤上像经年不化的雪，一不小心也是会伤到其他完好的皮肤。  
“这样，可以吗？”  
空条承太郎帮他佩戴好那对樱桃耳饰，水红光润的樱桃垂在男人莹白的耳朵下，被亮堂堂的日光折射的像两颗发光的小星星。  
花京院对着镜子看了眼，很完美，比他自己戴的还要好。

承太郎先生这几天是婚假，所以没有什么可担心的，他只需要安心享受新婚生活。  
花京院收到了杂志社寄来的稿子，是他之前没有连载下去的漫画，读者调查的反响不如人意，所以退订了。  
母亲和他说过职业方面的事，她希望花京院能够去杂志社工作，或者签约，成为职业漫画家，有稳定的工作，为了努力赚钱然后去画画。不过她依然尊重了花京院的想法，他想做的事，她不能全力支持也会让他有选择的权利。  
结婚这件事也是她作为母亲慎重考虑的决定，那个人恰好是承太郎先生，花京院感到庆幸。  
如果是其他人，他不确定能否坦诚的面对。  
编辑是花京院的朋友，汉娜小姐，虽然是废本，包装还是很精致，泡沫纸和胶带一圈一圈，全副武装。  
打开是一本蓝色的书，海洋和天空交汇，封面是钴蓝的航线，云朵留下大片大片像是棉花糖尾气的踪迹，晒干的风帆，铃铛在雪白的小屋下摇着清脆的响声，小恐龙在屋檐下抱着一支花等旅人归来。  
他把那本书夹在了背包里层。  
花京院的东西不多，还是叫了搬家公司来帮忙，大包小包打包了好几个纸箱，看着空荡荡的房间。午后日光平和，连风都是静的，惊不起一滴水花，透过他的小窗户落在桌面上像是落下哗啦啦的雨点，光和影把这里分开黑白交界。花京院把墙壁上的台历本拿了下来，回头看见玻璃窗下飞扬的游尘，日光变成海水，鱼尾搅动波光粼粼的涟漪。  
桌上那一支盛满水的花瓶里的寒山茶在画面里定格，像是一抹红化作绯色的光跳入深海。  
他抱着画板靠在墙上速写。

等到手腕酸痛，他甩了甩手，抬眼才发现空条承太郎站在门口。  
“等多久了？”花京院对着他笑，他转身看了看周围，能坐的地方就是光秃秃的沙发，毛绒绒像是才发芽的草地。靠枕和毛毯都收拾走了，剩下被磨的抛光的椅背和稍显脱毛的沙发垫，空落落只有大片的白光，他站在那里，衬衫随意地从腰上抽出了半截，身形高挑细瘦，好看的让人移不开眼。  
所以空条承太郎站在门口等了半个小时也不觉得着急，他像在欣赏一副难得的画作。  
“十几分钟。”承太郎先生道。  
omega松了一口气。还好没多长时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
